Hear Me Now
Hear Me Now is the first single by Hollywood Undead off of their album American Tragedy. Background J-Dog explained that the song is a little bit of a departure from what the world is used to hearing from us. "We had experimented with some new sounds and different ways of writing songs. Technically, when we wrote Hear Me Now, it was about what various people in the band were going through at the moment. It could mean something different to everyone because we have so many writers on each song. Everyone wrote his own part and based it on what he was going through in his own life. It's a deep song. It's about someone going through some tough times, getting dragged through the dirt, and where you come out in the end. It's like taking a look at yourself and realizing what you've been through. Everyone's been through some hard shit recently. I feel that song reflects on that. Anyone can connect to it." Reception It peaked at #23 on the Billboard Hot Rock Songs chart, #10 on the Rock Digital Song Sales chart, #20 on the Alternative Songs chart, and #9 on the Mainstream Rock chart. Official Lyrics (Now! Now! Now! Now! Now!) (Now!) (Now! Now! Now! Now! Now!) (Now! Now! Now! Now! Now!) (Now!) (Now! Now! Now! Now! Now!) As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I wear my crown of thorns and pull the knife out my chest I keep searching for something that I never seem to find But maybe I won't because I left it all behind Now I'm stuck with this and that'll never change Always a part of me until the very last day Where to go from here? What road to travel on? I spent my whole life choosing and it always chose wrong Will I try to have the will to be alive? Will I try 'cause I've never seen the light? Lowered to the ground and it's now you see You spent your whole life taking the best of me Where'd you go? Where's your home? How'd you end up all alone? Can you hear me now? And there's no light, there's no sound Hard to breathe when you're underground? Can you hear me now? Hear me now! (Now! Now! Now! Now! Now!) How long can I keep pretending to be That all the stars in the sky could mean something to me? Heaven will open up if I live on my knees A man of many words but a man of few deeds Walking these streets so absent of hope A pillow of concrete, a man with no home Lend him a hand, then we're walking away Leave the virtue of pity but we live with the shame So scared to dream in a world with no sunlight When you wake up, you know, it's darker than last night Quickly we forget, sacrifice gone by Born to walk away, been walking my whole life Where'd you go? Where's your home? How'd you end up all alone? Can you hear me now? And there's no light, there's no sound Hard to breathe when you're underground? Can you hear me now? Hear me now! Look into my eyes and I see, what do I see? Nothing at all (Nothing at all!) Take another look around me, what do I see? Nothing at all (Now! Now! Now! Now! Now!) (Now!) (Now! Now! Now! Now! Now!) Where'd you go? Where's your home? How'd you end up all alone? Can you hear me now? And there's no light, there's no sound Hard to breathe when you're underground? (Ground!) Can you hear me now? Hear me now! (Now! Now! Now! Now! Now!) (Hear me now?) (Now! Now! Now! Now! Now!) Can you hear me, hear me now? (Now! Now! Now! Now! Now!) Personnel *Charlie Scene - background vocals *Danny - clean vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Sean Gould - bass, guitars, mixing, programming *Sam Hollander - production, programming *Dave Katz - guitars, production, programming Trivia *This song was recorded and mixed by Sean Gould, with assistance from Grant Michaels, at Fresh Kills, New York, NY. *This song was remixed by Jonathan Davis, the lead singer of Korn, for the remix album American Tragedy Redux. **The band has stated that it was an honor having one of their songs remixed by Davis because they all grew up listening to Korn. Category:Songs Category:American Tragedy Category:Singles Category:J-Dog Category:Danny Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:2010 Category:Music videos Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Charlie Scene Category:Lyric videos Category:Clean Category:Official Lyrics Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Sam Hollander Category:Written by Dave Katz Category:Produced by Sam Hollander Category:Produced by Dave Katz